Hanukkah
by TErock95
Summary: Grimmjow doesn't understand why Aizen had chose this dying religion. The first Bleach Hanukkah fic ever. Jewish!Espada.


**Happy Hanukkah everyone! This was supposed to be humor- really- but I guess it just slipped out of my hands. Being a fellow jew (and religious) I must say that I'm not too happy with this…Grimmjow the violent espada who likes to pick up fights going all…well you know what. It's not like him and is not good for anyone.**

**But I just really wanted a Hanukkah Bleach fic. At least some Bleach jewish fic or something! So I had to do the dirty job.**

**Besides, I was extremely affected by that Histoy test I had last week.**

**AS YOU ALL KNOW: I do not own Bleach. I must say it would be quite ridiculous if you thought I did. I'm sorry for the OOCness and for anyone who thought this was a pairing fic. It is NOT! Now, go ahead and try to enjoy this crap!**

* * *

No matter how anyone looked at it, the scene was weird- ridiculous- and most of all hallucinatory.

There you have it; a bunch of extremely strong arrancar- ones who were combat specialists- ones that if you didn't fear them you were either stupid or dead- sitting around and singing along,

_'Maoz tzur yeshu'ati…lecha nae leshabeach…'_

Grimmjow pouted as he sang, still not getting _why _or _what_ they were doing.

The kippah on his head was annoying and all he wanted to do was go back to his own businesses, away from this thing called 'Hanukkah'.

He was certain no one had celebrated this in the Soul Society. He was sure Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't celebrated it. Why must he- _they- _celebrate it?!

He remembered when Aizen called them and declared it. _'Aw come on! I thought you'd be happy! It's way better than that _Christmas _on the Soul Society! Give it a shot- we are jewish after all!'_

Grimmjow couldn't argue about Christmas- he never celebrated it, or anything- but he had no idea they had jewish roots in them.

But that didn't bug him. What bugged him was the sudden repentance Aizen forced on them.

Ulqiorra didn't seem too troubled about it. He just sat there, staring quietly at the menorah. Nnoitora just glared at the menorah while Szayel aporro decided to occupy himself with baking the latkes.

Stark as usual was sleeping and Lillynette was playing with the dreidel.

Grimmjow sighed. "Is everything alright?" a voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw Nelliel.

He sighed again and bit his lip. "I don't know…" he said," I just don't understand why we are doing this. I mean, just until recently we didn't even know we had a religion but now that we do…" he trailed off, "why must we be jewish?" he stared at the menorah in the corner of the room, "I mean, it's so much easier to be Christian or something like that…"

Nelliel smiled softly, looking at the menorah as well, "I don't really think we have a religion…but…I think Aizen chose this religion for a very particular reason."

"What is it?"

Nelliel sighed, "you didn't research, did you?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "The only thing I know is about the kippah and that we celebrate something about victory and…oil." He said, confused.

Nelliel rolled her eyes, " the jewish people has been around since the beginning of history. Through all these years they had suffered from the nations around them, everyone had tried to destroy them in this way or another; they all wanted them dead and gone." She sounded cold and merciless, a thousand-year-long rage forming on her face.

"However…"she said and her face softened, "the jewish people have seen all those great, powerful empires fall down. None of those empires, who were able to destroy a whole country within a single night- been able to erase the jewish people from this world."

Grimmjow thought of what she had said.

"Will it ever stop?" he asked quietly in a hoarse voice.

She shook her head. "In every generation; there will always be someone to want them gone. And do something about it." She said quietly.

He stared at the menorah. "Not once had anyone been able to destroy them completely…" he mused.

Perhaps…he began to like this holiday.

* * *

**Happy Hanukkah everyone! Enjoy your donuts and stuff! To those of you who are not jewish; happy holidays! Yeah I know it's not time for you yet, but it comes soon, right?**

**I hope I will get a nice review for Hanukkah…**

**חג חנוכה שמח!**


End file.
